In the field of motor vehicles suitable for operating with no difficulty on snowy ground, vehicles are being used which have been manufactured for this purpose, such as motor-sleighs and snow-carts. Due to their constructional characteristics, these vehicles may only operate on the snow and, therefore, are to be considered (due also to their high cost) as professional vehicles requiring trolleys or other transport trucks when they are to travel on a road. Moreover, these vehicles, due to their central wide crawler track or side crawler tracks rigidly connected to the body of the vehicle, may operate on a transversely or sideways sloping ground only within very narrow angles of inclination which, when exceeded, entail inevitably the risk of overturning. In an attempt to overcome said disadvantages, at least partly, a two-wheeled crawler-tracked vehicle for off-road use is presently being marketed. This vehicle may be adapted, when desired, to the requirements of the operation on the snow by securing additional grip-teeth to the relatively narrow crawler track, but this makeshift solution has not solved the problem entirely, with particular reference to the operation on a transversely sloping snowy ground. Therefore, we have devised a solution to meet a broader range of requirements within the limits of economy, such as to ensure the desired diffusion of the article of the invention.